


La vida es sueño

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his family was murdered, his memory palace collapsed like a house of cards.<br/>Title borrowed from "Life Is a Dream", a Spanish language play by Pedro Calderón de la Barca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vida es sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red April 2013 Monthly Challenge - prompt: "Save Me" by Bo Bruce.

_Would I even wake?_

 

When his family was murdered, his memory palace collapsed like a house of cards.

He spent his days staring into space, all of Doctor Miller's words completely lost on him.

After a few months his mind tricked him into believing he was now healed and out of the mental institution; that he had met a petite brunette, the leader of the Serious Crimes Unit at the CBI.

Teresa Lisbon, that was her name. She was stubborn, loyal, and caring – just like Angela had been.

Then there were her team members: deadpan Kimball Cho, clumsy Wayne Rigsby, and pretty Grace Van Pelt. They solved crimes for a living, that meant they would help him catch Red John.

He dreamt of blood and smiling faces, serial killer's minions and helpless victims.

A blind woman and a seductive siren.

In the end it was Red John himself who took pity on him, and decided to put him out of his misery.


End file.
